Love Yourself
by windlady
Summary: She never believed in love. For 19 years, her heart belonged only to her fantasies. He was always surrounded by the brightest lights. In his heart, he is always unsure of where his path will take him. Could it be his fate? Or just her fictional story?
1. Chapter 1

"**Love Yourself"**

**windlady**

She never exactly believed in love. For 19 years, her heart belonged only to her fantasies. He was always surrounded by the brightest lights. In his heart, he is always unsure of where his path will take him. Could it be his fate? Or just is it just one of her fictional stories?

windlady: Hello. I'm back again this for my sembreak. It won't be for long though. Hm, contrary to what most of you must have thought, I'm not yet giving up on my other stories. But as I grow, I realize my mistakes. I think my other stories are not worthy enough to be read so I'm going to let them 'grow' a bit more before I return to updating them. Now, this story is a standalone story coming from me. It is inspired by my admiration for Kazuya Kamenashi of KAT-TUN. After watching his show, Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge, I was inspired to write a story which would represent how I feel for him. No, the plot is a lot different from the show but there are some little noticeable similarities. The credit of the title goes to KAT-TUN's Love Yourself, which is the theme song of Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own and Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge nor do I own KAT-TUN's Love Yourself. I'm only an ordinary soul who is under a spell for a while.

"**Sticky Note: HIRED!"**

**By windlady**

"_GAHHHH! SUZU-CHAN GOT HIRED!"_

"_EHHH?"_

"_SUZU-CHAN, CONGRATULATIONS!"_

"_HUH? WHA-"_

"_HOORAYYY! HOORAYY!"_

"_Erm, can somebody please explain what the hell happened here?"_

5:30am. I just woke up and I'm still on my bed covered by blankets. My pajamas are crumpled and the sunlight is partially entering my room. Those sounds a while ago are from the video I'm watching right now. One week ago, I received a notification that I'm hired. It's been my childhood dream to be a manga artist so when I received the news, I was like an idiot. This video they captured showed my goofy smile and I think it will be the ugliest me for the rest of my life.

"I don't hate Love. I just don't know where to find it."

I murmured those words as I typed them, the first sentence of my draft. It's still too early for me to start but I've been informed about the subject my manga project will be dealing with. The needed requirements would be for its title to be about the self, for the plot to be inspiring and light-hearted, and for it to include romance in its genre. My employer is a wealthy young singer who is just rising to his stardom. And what's more? I have a huge crush on him.

Is it luck or an effect of some sort from a spell I learned from a freaky witchcraft book? Well, not that I care about it as much as I care about meeting my current source of inspiration. I grinned as a small squeal escaped my lips while I prepared myself for today. Eck, I'm totally being a fan girl.

My name is Akimoto, Suzuna. But that's already my Japanese name. My birth name is Azsellainne Duskmielt. It sounds very Western to Asians but I am part Chinese, part Spanish and part Russian. Back in my hometown they call me "Yan" which means blossoming flower. Still, my appearance is not Russian, Chinese or Spanish. I stand small and am only about 5 feet and 2 inches. I'm petite and I don't get fat no matter how much I eat. My hair is straight and is deep black while my eyes are just plain brown like most of the ordinary people. While I stare at the mirror, I see nothing special about me except that most of the people I meet get confused by my ethnicity. As what other people always say, I look more like the Japanese. Maybe that's because I love Japanese animations or do cosplays but then I'd rather believe that it is because my passion towards the Japanese culture and animation shows even on my physical aspects. I live my dreams. That way, I'm a complicated person.

You see, to follow my passion, I ran away from home with all my savings and migrated to Tokyo when I was in middle school. Somehow, I managed to survive for a month by working part-time in a small bakery. The next month, my family finally allowed me to stay in Japan and started sending me allowance. In my school, my classmates had a hard time pronouncing my name so eventually I began using my Japanese name. And soon enough I got used to it so whenever I introduce myself, I forget to inform them about my real name. I just turned 19 last month and today I'm reading a birthday fic written for me by a fellow fan fiction author. I haven't been online since a month ago because I just had the busiest school year and so my notifications from my internet accounts are spamming my mail. Included there are the alerts from FanFiction. Net. Most of them are from my favorite stories. Genre: Romance. Yes, that's right. I'm a hopeless case. I may even freak you out if I say that I dream of marrying a fictional character and I am very willing to die if I can enter their fictional world in my afterlife.

For about 19 years, I have always been into my fantasies. I never cared about any real male human. Humans lie. Humans are arrogant. Humans can hurt you. But if it's just fictional, there won't be any lies, secrets or hurts. It will always be free and beautiful. That was my fantasy of love. It was how I define my dream of Love. It has always been like that. But somehow my heart has started beating differently. It was that time. That time when I heard his voice.

"_SUZU-CHAN! COME!"_

"_EH? What's the matter, Yukari-sempai?"_

_I was in the club room finishing the format of the new school paper when our editor-in-chief called me. It was already pass dismissal time and the other staffers already left the room. Yukari-sempai has always been informal when it's just the two of us, just like a family. Sempai and I met 2 years ago. She was a sophomore that time and I have always admired her. She's intelligent, pretty and popular in school but what I admired most about her is that she is surprisingly kind-hearted even when she seems so strong on the outside._

"_Here! Listen to this."_

_She pulled me closer, dragging me by my uniform's collar. I obediently bended towards her which is why I ended up leaning towards her table. She plugged the earpieces in my ears and then I heard…_

"_Love Yourself  
Come on, don't overdo yourself  
As your heart is, as you are  
Realize this love that can shine  
I love this you that you hate_

_This clumsy you is alright  
As you feel, as the wind  
Dance in the sky just like a flower  
I'll embrace this you that you hate…"_

_My world stopped for eternity but I was zapped back into the earth when Yukari-sempai pulled the earpieces away. She was smiling mischievously as she trotted behind me and patted my shoulder._

"_I win."_

"_Eh?"_

"_You're still a girl after all."_

_For the longest time, she and our other staffers were going about who can turn me into a real girl. Real girl means someone who actually admires guys from the real world. Thus, it is the opposite of a girl who goes gaga over fictional characters and 2D hotties. By far, she's the first to claim that she won. Yukari-sempai was chuckling as she headed towards the door. "Kazuki."_

"_What?"_

"_That's his name. That singer." She winked as she stood half-way out of the door. I stuttered as I was about to protest that I didn't ask for it and I didn't even want to know of it, however, she has already known so much of me long before I learned of how naïve I am when it comes to these things. "Your cheeks are red."_

_On impulse, my hands reached for my face. It may be an attempt to cover my warmed face or maybe it was just to check if I am really blushing but it felt strangely embarrassing. The door closed without me saying anything. I was left dumbfounded. This uncomfortable warmth on my chest... What is it? I don't like this feeling._

I clicked the internet tab close as I removed my headset. I still can't concentrate. Maybe I just have to put off the fic until later. I think I'm too overwhelmed. I swerved my head and watched the thickness of the fluffy white clouds go by. The sky seems so bright with its baby blue color. The greens of the trees around me made me feel a bit comforted. There are so many people on the streets today, I noticed. Many of them must be like me. They must be looking forward to a new beginning, a destination which they must never have expected to have in their lives. I'm riding a cab to my workplace and to make sure I look respectable in my appearance, I even wore the best clothes I have in my condo unit. I gave a sigh to relieve the fluttering butterflies in my stomach. It's unbelievable how lucky a person can get. I'm in Peak Recording Company now and today marks my first day as a mangaka.

Staring at my playlist, I whispered to myself. I'll finally be able to meet him. I turned my tablet pc off and paid the driver. Stepping out in of the cab and standing in front of the company's building brought shivers down my spine. Such a sophisticated-looking building which is definitely swarming with famous and rich celebrities inside is now in front of me. This is crazy. I pinched my cheek and felt pain. It hurts, I cringed. Silly me, I thought as I laughed a bit and started walking my way to the entrance. I guess I'm not dreaming, eh? My first human crush. I'll get to see him soon. And unlike what my crazy friends say, not all celebrities are only beautiful outside. I'm not delusional or imagining him to be like my fictional crushes. My feelings of admiration towards him won't change once I get to know him… because he's really beautiful, even from the inside. I can feel it. And I'll prove this soon… as his manga artist.

"_So please… Dear God, I beg of you. Don't change the way I fee-"_

BUMP

"Ow… that hurts." I fell on the floor when something smooth and hard bumped my legs.

"Huh? Sorry." A familiar voice.

"Uh-No, it's okay." I cautiously stood and turned to smile at the person behind me but then was shocked to see his face. My eyes widened and I felt my jaw dropped. This guy is- KAZUKI YAMATO?

**~To be continued…~**

windlady: Done with the teaser. It's kinda boring and cliché for now but things will change eventually. This will probably last 3-5 or 6 chapters only and it'll mostly be depending on everyone's reactions since I'm not that good in writing with the 1st person point of view. I think that's about it? So how about a comment or so?


	2. Chapter 2

"**Love Yourself"**

**windlady**

She never exactly believed in love. For 19 years, her heart belonged only to her fantasies. He was always surrounded by the brightest lights. In his heart, he is always unsure of where his path will take him. Could it be his fate? Or just is it just one of her fictional stories?

windlady: Hello again. I updated as a sign of gratitude for all my readers. As usual, lots of ghost readers. I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own and Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge nor do I own KAT-TUN's Love Yourself. I'm only an ordinary soul who is under a spell for a while.

"**Scratch Paper: Impressing the Empire"**

**By windlady**

The video my friends recorded is the worst video in Youtube. As I said just a week ago, I received a notification which says I was hired by Peak Recording Company. It was my childhood dream to be a manga artist and so I looked like an idiot. This video they captured showed the worst hairstyle a girl can have and I think it will be the ugliest me for the rest of my life.

"I don't hate Love. I just don't know where to find it."

That's the first sentence of my draft for the manga I'll be working on. I'm starting it since it's always great to be one step ahead when it comes to work. The manga needs its title to be about the self, for the plot to be inspiring and light-hearted, and for it to include romance in its genre. My employer is the one who requested this manga from the company. Since he is a wealthy young singer who is now rising to his stardom, the company agreed and hired me for his sake. Yes, it's amazing to get hired but what makes it more than just a job is that I have a huge crush on my employer—Kazuki Yamato!

Is it luck or an effect of some sort from a spell I learned from a freaky witchcraft book? Well, that doesn't matter now that I'm staring at Kazuki Yamato's face. He suddenly came out of nowhere and surprised me with an attitude. My heart continually pounds against my rib cage as I released a breath I've been holding. I felt my throat run dry as I suppressed a squeal. Eck, I'm totally being a fan girl.

I am Akimoto, Suzuna. For about 19 years, I have always been dating only my fictional boyfriends. That is because it never really mattered to me what other real male humans think about me. Humans lie. Humans are arrogant. Humans can hurt you. So why not stick with fiction? There won't be any lies, secrets or hurts. There won't be anyone to tell you that you're ugly for them. That was my fantasy of love. It was how I define my dream of Love. It has always been like that. But somehow my heart has started beating differently. It was that time. That time when I heard his voice.

Okay, so my emoting time was cut. I should really wake up and try my best to make a good impression today. I took one hour to bath even though I usually just take fifteen or a maximum of thirty minutes. I came fully clad for this and wore a dress though I'm uncomfortable with it and would prefer my jeans. I even used my favorite baby cologne just so I can make sure that I'll smell good. And I also applied light make-up on so that I'll be presentable enough. I bothered so much and went as far as this so I won't let my effort go to waste. I took in a sharp breath and stared at him. He also looked at me. His face made a weird expression as he seemed to study my face. I was tempted to do the same.

Kazuki Yamato is wearing jeans, sneakers, green body shirt, chain necklace with a cross pendant, a sun glass and a cap which covered most of his face. He is a lot taller than me and is probably about five feet and seven inches. Strands of his black hair can still be seen escaping from the cap. His body is not too muscular but his built is above average compared to the normal guys. His nose is well-sculpted just like those of a computer game character. His lips are pinkish red but it doesn't appear like he has his stage make-up on. And even though he has sun glasses on, his eyes struck me the most. They are chinky but they pierce me. They are so intense and captivating. What a beautiful creature. I felt smaller than how I should be. He's way out of my league. He's holding a black travelling stroller bag which is what might have hit my legs. My heart skipped. _Shoot._ It was wrong to give in to temptation! Now, my composure is falling apart. My breathing raced as he stepped closer.

'So handsome…' was all my brain could process at the moment. Yes, I've known that he's one heck of a handsome guy and I was actually expecting this kind of reaction from myself when I get to see him in person. But Dear God, why is it that I still can't believe that he's in front of me? Why is he moving closer and closer to me? AND WHY THE HELL IS HE LEANING TOWARDS ME?

"Oi…" He spoke when his face is only about an inch away from mine. "Do you not know?"

"Huh?" His breath is very warm and he smells so good.

"In Japan, it is rude to stare like that… old lady."

EHHH? What did he just say? And o—old lady?

Before I was able to react to the shock, a pack of girls suddenly came pouring in front of us. They were squealing, panting and holding big banners and cards which say all about their admiration for Kazuki Yamato. I heard my employer release a sigh of defeat.

"Stop following me. You, noisy girls, are really annoying."

EH? He treats his fans like this?

"KYAAAAH! KAZUKI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"DIDN'T I TELL EVERYONE THAT I ALREADY HAVE SOMEONE I LIKE?"

"MOE… KAZUKI-SAMA!"

EHHHHHH? He already has someone he likes?

"Then why don't you show her on TV, Kazuki-sama?" an amazingly beautiful lady suddenly stepped out from the crowd of his fan girls. His fan girls look this striking and beautiful? I was awed at how lovely and graceful she looks like. Isn't she a model or an artist too? I'm sure she's way above an average Japanese girl. I wondered as my eyes automatically transferred to Kazuki Yamato.

"Tch. Is that all you want?"

"PROVE IT! PROVE IT!"

"Fine." He said with much annoyance. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to his body. "HER."

My eyes widened and my heart pounded as the scent of his perfume and the warmth of his body enveloped me. What the hell? Why am I being embraced by…? And what does he mean by…?

"She's my girlfriend." He smirked as he looked at me.

EHHHHH? WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?

An hour later, I found myself inside the building sipping a tea from the company's staff. I followed Kyo with my eyes as he marched from left to right of Kazuki Yamato's private room. The air conditioner is cold but I felt my sweat gathering as thick beads on my back, forehead and neck. My heart is still beating frantically even now when I'm just sitting and staring blankly at my tablet pc. Today is my first day on my job and a lot has happened. I met my employer before I entered the building. I annoyed him when I got star-struck by him. I was introduced as his girlfriend to his fan girls so that he can get away from all of them. And now, an hour after he posed embracing me and introduced me, I sat on a soft red couch in front of my tablet pc with Kazuki Yamato calmly drinking tea just across the room and his manager Kyo Ishiwada who is furiously marching about. Wah, so much for trying to succeed on the good impression plan.

"So what now?" Kyo finally spoke. He's clearly trying to hold his frustration but his voice didn't hide much of how he feels. Kazuki Yamato remained quiet as he continued drinking his tea. "It's all over the news, Kazuki. There are pictures all over the internet."

"Yeah. I saw those." He said simply and as if it didn't interest him.

"Now, don't give me that attitude of yours, you brat!" He yelled at him. And I couldn't help but feel so small and awkward. My hands began to tremble. "S-sorry, Aki-chan. I didn't mean to startle you." I gave him a nod and a small smile of reassurance as I looked on the small news paper in front of me. Only an hour since that incident and all these photos of Kazuki Yamato and me are all over the papers and internet? No wonder Kyo is mad. I glanced towards Kyo and him as they continued to argue about what has happened. My employer is really something big, right?

"HOW DO YOU WANT TO HANDLE THIS NOW, HUH, YOU SICK BASTARD?"

"THEY ANNOY ME! WHY SHOULD I CARE IF THEY GO AWAY IF I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?"

"BECAUSE THEY ARE YOUR FANS AND THEY PAY FOR YOUR CONCERTS, FOR YOUR MUSIC, FOR YOUR ENDORSEMENTS AND FOR YOUR TV DRAMAS!"

"Ah, I still don't care."

"GAAAHHH! YOU STUPID BRAAAAAAAT!"

I sighed.

I feel sad for Kyo. He's the one I've been communicating with for the past week and he's really nice. He doesn't deserve handling someone as stubborn as Kazuki Yamato. It'll make his life hell and the stress will make him appear older than he is. Kyo is only turning 25 years old 2 months from now. He's mature, capable and very reliable even though he's only a year older than Kazuki Yamato.

I looked at him again. I still can't believe it. I'm here and he's there. But what's more unbelievable is the way he acts. Has he always been like this? But his music is… very different from how he is today. His music is sensitive and really heart-warming. His voice is tender and comforting. So does this mean that my friends are right about him? He isn't how the media defines him to be? I felt strangely sad but not very disappointed. It's just that… I didn't expect him to be so real.

"Oi, old lady." He called me and walked towards me.

"HEY! At least respect Aki-chan, Kazuki! You—"

"Enough already, Kyo-chi." He said playfully as he grabbed my arm.

"A—Wa—Wait!" I stuttered. "Where are we going?"

He grinned at me before he answered. "Heaven."

EHHH?

He dragged me out of the room and as the door swung, I heard Kyo sighing as he said, "Kazuki, you sick bastard…"

My heart began to race against my breathing again as he shoved me into his car which surprisingly seems ordinary probably to hide his identity while he's on the road. He drove really fast to somewhere I don't really know of. Heaven? Oh, Dear God, help me…

About half an hour later, we arrived in a big house. It's like a villa. It looks a lot like those that they show on TV. Big windows, carved expensive-looking walls, beams and doors. Elegant fountain and garden with a breath-taking landscape and the swimming pool paraded in front of me. And just a bit further from where he parked his car, I saw several other extremely expensive cars. As expected, he really is astonishingly wealthy. His house proves to be a worthy place for someone as influential as him. Just like a dream home. So big. I was in trance as I moved out of the car and stood in front of his fantasy-like home. This is Kazuki Yamato's place? A-Amazing…

"Hey, old lady…" I was startled when he talked so I jolted a bit. I heard him snicker just behind me. "Let's go inside. I don't keep exotic animals so you can relax for a while."

I followed him like a lost puppy. The inside of his home is even bigger than how it appears from the outside. The walls are painted in cream which gives it an immaculate look. The whole place is well-furnished. But his place is really quiet. Somehow, I started feeling uneasy when I didn't feel any presence of a person. Where are his maids? I'm sure that he has at least four or so. A house this big can't be this spic and span if it's just one maid who would keep this place clean. I took another look around me. Everywhere is really classy and very modern. The designs are mostly Western. I can hear our footsteps echo through the hall as he led me towards the living room. There's still no presence of anyone else besides us. Is it just the two of us here? I felt nervous.

He flopped himself on his sofa and turned his TV on. I just stood by the door and watched him scan the channels. He didn't even invite me to sit. The laptop bag I was carrying with me suddenly started to feel heavy. I felt my hand grow cold. I looked outside the window and saw the sky darkening. I think it will rain very soon. I have to get home.

"Uhm…" I began my attempt to ask where I can get a cab.

"Do you hate me that much?"

"Huh?"

"That you want to leave already?" He caught me.

"Uhm… erm…" I stumbled on my words as I tried to gather my thoughts. It's not that I hate him. I'm just, maybe, undergoing through a shock. Besides, it's just the two of us here and it's not that comfortable. It's also about to rain so I might as well go on my way home. And he might be tired already so—darn it. I have to gather my courage and stand up for myself.

"Call me Kazuki or Yamato. Whichever suits your taste." He said as he motioned his hand to signal that he wants me to move closer to him. I walked as if I was dragging my feet towards him and I heard him stifle a laugh.

"C'mon I'm not going to kill you. Let's just discuss your work for today, old lady."

That again. Why does he keep calling me old? Nevertheless, I complied and stood in front of him. Work is work. Even if he's a normal store owner, a big time banker, or an emperor of some sort, I should be able to work with my best. I'm still his employee after all. I gave a sigh and replied in the calmest voice I can come with. "My name is Akimoto, Suzuna. Please address me properly, Yamato-san."

He smirked and nodded. "Okay." He turned off his TV as the rain started pouring heavily. "It's raining already?" He was looking outside when he murmured those. I felt a bit disturbed as I don't want to be soaked. "Do you feel cold?" He asked, clearly deviating from discussing about the manga.

"Uhm… About the manga—"

"AH! Yeah, sure. The manga." He moved his eyes to my direction and stared at me intensely. "You're worrying about the rain?"

"Sir, I'd like to discuss about the plot I came up wi—" I was unable to finish my sentence when he suddenly pulled me to his sofa. I closed my eyes, scared of the impact but strangely the sofa felt so soft. Then I felt some weight pressing on my body. Yamato was above me, smirking mischievously.

"You're really too serious for your age." I gasped as he bended closer so that I can feel his warm breath against my face. "Didn't I tell you? We're going to heaven... old lady." He smiled like a demon ready to tear me apart as he moved his face closer to mine. I felt my body stiffened.

"Now, impress me. 'Cause from today onwards, I'll be your whole empire."

CRAP.

**~To be continued~**

windlady: So how are you, guys, today? I'm tired from the entire cleanup I did and also the anime convention I attended. Apparently, I have decided to make some kind of variation to this story. I came up with a sister story for this so better wait till I'm done writing this one. Yes, I'll be writing only from Suzuna's point of view since I'm a girl after all. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

"**Love Yourself"**

**windlady**

She never exactly believed in love. For 19 years, her heart belonged only to her fantasies. He was always surrounded by the brightest lights. In his heart, he is always unsure of where his path will take him. Could it be his fate? Or just is it just one of her fictional stories?

windlady: Are you enjoying this story? It's still slow-paced but I hope it can entertain you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own and Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge nor do I own KAT-TUN's Love Yourself. I'm only an ordinary soul who is under a spell for a while.

"**Back of Test Paper: Obstacles"**

**By windlady**

My recorded video is very annoying since I think I was rather stupid to act like a clueless child then. Ever since a week ago when I have received a notification which says I was hired by Peak Recording Company, I've been constantly uncomfortable and strained. A bit too panicky, I'll admit. I can't blame myself though because it was my childhood dream to be a manga artist and but even so I still stand that I looked like an idiot. And that is really unacceptable. This video they showed how stressful life can be even when I'm on vacation from school and I think it will be the ugliest me for the rest of my life.

"I don't hate Love. I just don't know where to find it."

The first sentence of my draft for the manga I'm making proves to be right because love can lose its way so easily. The manga needs its title to be about the self, for the plot to be inspiring and light-hearted, and for it to include romance in its genre. My employer is the one who requested this manga from the company just like a whim. Since he is a wealthy young singer who is now rising to his stardom, the company readily agreed and hired me for his sake. Yes, it's amazing to get hired but I didn't expect my job to be this difficult now that I'm under Kazuki Yamato's mercy, figuratively and literally.

Is it luck or an effect of some sort from a spell I learned from a freaky witchcraft book? Well, that doesn't matter now that it is too scary for me to handle. Who on earth is this monster above me? And why the hell is he picking on me? Somebody… please save me! I wanted to scream and punch the lights out of his eyes but I just can't move! My body is frozen from my foot to the tips of my hair. Eck, for heaven's sake, I don't want to be a fan girl anymore!

I am Akimoto, Suzuna. For about 19 years, I have never been kissed nor touched by any guy. That is because I never found it interesting to do this and that with other real male humans. Humans lie. Humans are arrogant. Humans can hurt you. So if I just stuck myself with fiction then I wouldn't be harassed. There won't be any lies, secrets or hurts. There won't be anyone who'd do bad stuff on me or try to make me feel so degraded. I won't be stepped on and my value of self will not be measured like any commodity with a price tag. That was my fantasy of love. It was how I define my dream of Love. It has always been like that. But somehow my heart has started beating differently. It was that time. That time when I heard his voice.

"You're…" I suddenly said which stopped him from leaning in for a kiss. "… 5 years older than I am."

"What?" His eyes looked at mine, a bit confused on what I am saying. I took this as a chance to push him away as hard as I can. He fell off the sofa. I immediately stood up and picked my laptop bag.

"SO DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME OLD LADY! STUPID YAMATO!" I was trembling and breathing heavily as he stood up and brushed his clothes. And even if I don't use a mirror, I know that I'm blushing really hard too since my body feels like it's lighted with fire. I swiftly turned away and started walking briskly towards the door. I'm leaving and no one can stop me. Who cares if I don't know where the cab station is? Who cares if I get fired from this job? Who cares if I get soaked because of the rain? Who the hell cares if he's Kazuki Yamato? HE CAN JUST GO AND DIE FOR ALL I CARE!

"Hey, wait!" He called but I started walking faster.

I won't be degraded any further. I value my dignity as a person more than my job. I worked hard to receive awards and recognition for my talent so I won't let him step on me. Just because I like him, it doesn't mean he can simply treat me like trash or a toy he can play with! I felt my eyes grew warm but tears didn't flow. I was about to grab hold of the main door leading out of his house when he pulled my arm.

"I had your stuff packed and delivered here. It will only take an hour for it to get here."

WHAT? I looked at him with a puzzled-look and he replied while staring into my eyes with much seriousness.

"You're going to live here with me for a while."

IS HE FRIGGING SERIOUS?

WHAT THE HELL IS HE SAYING?

"I DON'T EVER WANT TO LIVE WITH YOU!" I shook his hand off my arm and protested as I felt my anger surge again. Who does he think he is? He thinks he can just work his way out, decide about my life and do whatever he likes because he is rich, handsome and famous? I'm not his toy!

"I might have liked you! And hell yes, like all your fan girls, I would have died just by seeing your face so you can laugh at me and think I'm trash because I am an idiot who liked you for the wrong reasons. For reasons that are only true in my fantasies!"

I felt my cheeks heat up as I blurted all my feelings out. His eyes didn't seem to show much emotion as they met with mine. Perhaps he's not yet done sizing me up and stepping on my stupid heart. I felt frustrated and only a tiny bit of shame was biting me as I can only think of my rage on how he belittles me and how he measures my dignity. If he is to put price on my principles, he better prepare for bankruptcy. No amount of money can sum up for an individual's soul.

I was wrong. I was really wrong to think that it is impossible to produce such a pure and warm music using only cold instruments and a dirty heart. I never knew there could be such a lie in music. Technology has made all these tricks possible. I never knew that there is really such a person who can throw on a fit which is so good it can fool morons like me to thinking it was reality. I felt self pity washing over me. This whole manga thing is a mistake.

"I MIGHT BE THE MOST LAUGHABLE IDIOT ON EARTH BUT I REFUSE TO BE YOUR TOY! AND I REFUSE TO CONTINUE BEING YOUR EMPLOYEE! I QUIT! SO STEP ASIDE AND LET ME PASS!"

"I won't."

"WHAT THE HE—"

"You are not safe living alone."

I was momentarily silenced and stunned as he said those words. Safe? My safety? Why will I not be safe? I'm fine on my own and besides, I've been living in my condo unit for a long time now. I know all my neighbors and they are very nice people. How can I be unsafe there?

"My fans saw you. The media talks about you. The internet has lots of information concerning you. Even the radio discussed about your personal background."

EH?

"Basically, almost the whole of Japan knows who you are right now. And all of this happened because of me. This is why it's best to stay here… where I can watch you, closely."

Kazuki Yamato… I don't understand you, at all. When I first heard his voice, I felt his kindness and warmth. When I first met him, he was indifferent and cold. He took me here in his home and he tried to scare the hell out of me by acting like a pervert. But just a while ago, he… Which one is it, Yamato? Which one is the real you?

I combed my hair while sitting on the side of my bed. I just finished taking a shower. He said his servants will arrive with my stuff soon. These clothes I am wearing… did he buy these for me? I touched the smooth and silky white dress I'm wearing. He had everything prepared for my stay here. The toiletries, this big room, these beautiful clothes and even the bath, he had them prepared. He also sent all his servants to personally pick my stuff because he thinks they are trustworthy enough to fetch those which is actually the true reason why we were alone a while ago. Dear God, he is so confusing…

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Uhm, excuse me, Akimoto-sama." A maid peeped in. "We have your things here."

"Oh! Thank you for your hard work." I smiled at her and she smiled back as she stepped in with several other servants following behind her.

"Where shall we put them, Akimoto-sama?"

"Uhm, please leave them there. I think I can arrange them by myself. Sorry for all the trouble I caused you." I bowed low as I thanked them but they thanked me back and bowed lower than I did. One by one they left the room and I was left wondering again. How on earth am I, a commoner, going to live in this palace-like house with a very confusing prince?

I began to unpack my stuff and arrange them in the room. I'll place them while some are still bundled. I don't want to stay here for eternity. It makes me wonder what will happen to me now that I've been dragged into this controversy. How long will I be staying over? When will all the talks about Yamato and me die down? It seems like I got more than what I can handle. It might be true that I like him a lot but this kind of thing is just a little too much for me. I think I need time to process everything.

Yamato is very different. He also doesn't act like how I perceived him to be. He's rash, a bit too aggressive, stubborn, arrogant and impolite. He's also cold and distant. All are opposite to how I thought him to be. It's as if I am being told that I just forced myself to believe he's a living incarnation of my fictional boyfriends. He's very much a human after all. And his personality is a little worse compared to my other male friends. Was I chasing a fleeting dream? Am I just imagining his kindness of heart when I was listening to his voice? My heart feels heavy when I recalled how he treated me on the sofa. It makes me wonder of how many girls he must have done it with. I'm sure he has lots in his disposal.

Just thinking about all these things, these contradictions and falseness of what I have expected make me really tired. I allowed my body to fall on the welcoming bed. Soft. I spread my arms to savor the wideness of the Queen-sized bed. My eyes felt heavy as the amount of energy I used this whole day took toll on me. I have no idea I was so exhausted. My foot is also aching from wearing those high-heeled shoes I don't normally wear. Staring at the ceiling, my imagination went further. I wondered of how many girls he dated. How many of them did he kiss? How many of them did he embrace? And how many of them were brought to sleep in this room I'll be using?

My heart feels strangely warm and it is as if an acid is tracing it which leaves sharp pain on my chest. Sheesh. I rubbed my chest as if it can ease the pain. Why am I thinking like this? It's not like I have any relation to what he does. To him, I'm just an employee. I'm just someone he hired and is around here to do his bidding. As soon as the contract is done, my connection with him will be severed. That is how professional business is.

I am a professional so I should be fine after all this. But this Yamato I met... Maybe he sees me as a cheap girl. Some girl he can play with when he gets bored. I just want some respect from him. My eyes closed automatically at such a thought. Why am I not crying? I wondered as I drifted to sleep. I want to cry so hard but my tears won't flow. I feel like I'm drowning inside. Please, Dear God, allow me to release this pain…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

HUH? I woke up upon hearing knocks from my door. It was the maid again. She came in when she saw me awake.

"Akimoto-sama, I was sent here to help you unpack. Young master said you shouldn't be late for dinner." She said so politely.

Dinner? I checked my wrist watch and was shocked to find out that I've been asleep for four hours already. It's already 8pm. I nodded and said I'm done fixing my stuff so that we can go have dinner already. I must have made him wait. I wonder if it's just the two of us having dinner. Come to think of it, I haven't heard much about his family. Where are they? Does he still have his parents? How many siblings does he have? Is he the youngest? Eldest? Middle child? Or does he have a twin? None was mentioned about his family every time there's a magazine article about him. The only thing they say is that Yamato grew independently at a young age.

I arrived at the dining room and as expected the table setting resembles that for a feast. Crabs, shrimps, lobsters, scallops, squids, fish, and all sorts of other seafood dishes are there. My favorite dishes are present in the table. I felt my stomach grumble. Uh- but wait, why is it that it's all my favorite food? Where are Yamato's favorite dishes? I gave a questioning look on the maid and she just smiled and nodded as she said, "Please eat as much as you want."

I'm having dinner alone…?

"AKI-CHAN! SORRY, I'M LATE!"

From the hallway, I heard Kyo's voice before his face finally appeared. I was shocked to see him gasping for air. Was he running his way here? "Kyo-san? Good to see you here. I'm just about to start." I smiled at him as he sat himself down opposite me.

"I'm sorry I'm late for dinner. Kazuki told me we're eating dinner here but sent me a message just a while ago that he's eating out." I felt a bit disappointed at the news. Does he dislike me that much so that he doesn't want to have dinner with me?

"I-It's okay." I forced a laugh but it didn't sound quite good. "It's not like I was expecting him to let me eat with him." CRAP. I sound like a retard. I mentally hit myself as I saw pity on Kyo's eyes. But this is as expected. After all, didn't I… at the heat of our argument… sort of confessed to him? My cheeks grew warm as I recalled it. How stupid was that? I suddenly wanted to do my signature face palm.

"Sorry, Aki-chan." He said silently as he turned his attention to a picture of Kazuki in a glass cabinet. "You see, Kazuki doesn't mean to be so rude. The truth is he must be acting this way because he doesn't know how to act in front of you. When he was younger, he lived with his family. The atmosphere in his home isn't very friendly. His parents fight almost every day and they never had dinner together. They kept pressuring him to become the successor of the family's business since he's the only son. His sickly little sister is the only reason why he held on for long during that time. However, when his father took his acoustic guitar away and kept on forcing him to give up on music, he ran away from home. Since then, he never allowed anyone to know of his family. The company protects the anonymity of his family background, which was agreed upon by his dad as well. His dad promised never to meddle in his life for as long as he stops communicating to his family especially from his sister whom he loves so much. In short, it was as if he was informally disowned and banished."

Disowned? Banished? How cruel can that be? I don't know how much pain he must have felt but it must have broken him. I didn't know how to react when I heard of his story. I had no idea his life was so complicated. I only bowed my head low and felt really sad for him. For the first time since I met him in person, I felt like I really want to embrace him and let him be comforted. Sure my family undergoes several obstacles and sometimes there are really big fights but no one was ever disowned or banished. Family remains a family no matter what. That's how it was suppose to be.

"Kazuki was not accepted by the people who should accept him fully and he didn't receive the unconditional love a family offers. This is probably Kazuki's complex." Kyo said, finishing his story.

Tonight, as I lay awake in my current room, I looked at the stars and uttered a small prayer. I might be too emotionally moved for a moment and I might be just delusional tonight but I'll let my passion lead me through for a while. Yes, I know that it's crazy and impossible for someone as ordinary as me to think of this but just for a bit, I want to believe that even the smallest stars on heaven help the biggest ones light the sky. I'll give this a shot. Life is a wonderful thing to enjoy. I won't give up even if he pushes me away.

_Yamato, I think I might learn to understand a bit of you after all._

**~To be continued~**

windlady: Ack, the drama. *LOL* Sorry for that. Drama is not really my cup of tea but it's quite necessary for this story to work. Chapter 3 delivered. Cliché? No, not really. I have planted a turning point for a twist in there. Wait till you read next chapter. The only clue will be that Kyo is Kazuki's best friend and Kazuki has a very confusing personality.

And seriously, I want to hear from all of you, my ghost readers. You're already over a hundred but none of you appreciates this story enough to leave me something to harvest inspiration from**. If you wish to continue reading the next chapter then let me have at least 5 reviews from you. I won't update till then. So don't forget to leave me a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Love Yourself"**

**windlady**

She never exactly believed in love. For 19 years, her heart belonged only to her fantasies. He was always surrounded by the brightest lights. In his heart, he is always unsure of where his path will take him. Could it be his fate? Or just is it just one of her fictional stories?

windlady: Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy the this together with the holidays!

Disclaimer: I do not own and Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge nor do I own KAT-TUN's Love Yourself. I'm only an ordinary soul who is under a spell for a while.

**"****Chance Card: Trickster"**

**By windlady**

That recorded video reached more than 100 thousand views now. It's still embarrassing to think that people from all over the world saw my foolishness. About a week ago, I received a notification which said I was hired by Peak Recording Company. Never have I thought that the notification will change major things in my life. Right now, my life is a complete mess and yet I can't just give up on my current challenges because it was my childhood dream to be a manga artist and I am the biggest idiot who will still pursue this dream no matter what. The video showcases my weirdness of choice in food and also how much of a glutton I am. I really think it will be the ugliest me for the rest of my life.

"I don't hate Love. I just don't know where to find it."

The first sentence of my draft for the manga I'm making is probably also the best description for life. It is because both life and love are the biggest games of cards. There's time when you are in a pinch and also time when the goddess of luck smiles upon you. Like a trick, you may often find yourself wondering how this and that could have convinced you into believing they're real. This manga needs its title to be about the self, for the plot to be inspiring and light-hearted, and for it to include romance in its genre. My employer is the one who requested this manga from the company because he said it was a gift. Since he is a wealthy young singer who is now rising to his stardom, the company readily agreed and hired me for his sake. Yes, it's amazing to get hired but it has messed up everything in my quiet life. I wonder if I'll make it through somehow.

Is it luck or an effect of some sort from a spell I learned from a freaky witchcraft book? Well, that doesn't matter now that I have made a resolution. I'll try to understand him more. I'll try my best to reach him and make him realize that not everyone will abandon him. He can be accepted as he is. No need to change or force himself to mold into someone's wish. I'll make him see that there is nothing wrong with being himself and following his dreams. I'll heal his heart. Eck, for a common fan girl, am I speaking too much?

I am Akimoto, Suzuna. For about 19 years, I have never tried understanding how guys feel or what makes them happy or sad. It so because I don't think there was anyone who needed me to show them that they are understood. Humans lie. Humans are arrogant. Humans can hurt you. If I remain with fiction, my concern about a person will not be mistaken for anything else but that. There won't be any lies, secrets or hurts. There won't be a reason for people to think ill of me and pull me down. I won't be suspected as someone who has a hidden agenda or is extending such kindness because I'm after something in exchange. Love is more of giving than taking. That was my fantasy of love. It was how I define my dream of Love. It has always been like that. But somehow my heart has started beating differently. It was that time. That time when I heard his voice.

When he said heaven, did he actually mean hell? Today is the second day that I work as Yamato's mangaka. He said heaven which actually means sanctuary, didn't he? But to me, this palace-like home of his is more of prison cell or a torture chamber.

Yamato's place is called "Heaven". It is because this is the name that Nobuo-sensei, an excellent architect who is a master of arts and is known all over Japan, has entitled it after he drafted the blue print. The master once said that this place is like a sanctuary. It will give you the feeling of safety and tranquility. It's like you are being embraced in protection by an angel. Gah, but why is it that all I could feel is uneasiness and a great amount of pressure.

I woke up early. Opening the balcony, I felt the gentle warmth of sun shine kiss my skin. This feeling is like being in the countryside. I roamed my eyes all over the garden. Everything is so beautiful. I gave a sigh. If only Yamato is a little kind, then maybe I could really start enjoying Heaven. My eyes landed on an unfamiliar but handsome white car. It took me a while before I remembered. Right. That car must be Kyo's. This reminds me about the talk we had.

Last night, we had dinner and then, he told me about Yamato's family. I felt my heart pour out for Yamato. That's right. I have decided to try my best to understand him. I know it will take lots of patience but he's been hurt so much. I shouldn't be selfish. I'll be the one to adjust to him and make sure that he'll feel secured that I won't judge him and I won't leave him. I smiled and let my eyes close. Savoring the morning air, I feel like I'm being recharged. It's like I'm gaining courage.

"What's wrong with that?"

_Huh? _

"She won't find out. Besides, who cares what she thinks. As long as she satisfies my wants then it's all good."

I think I heard Yamato talking from somewhere in the garden. Poor girl. Yamato is being nasty again. Whoever she is, it must be hard for her. I wanted to hear more about it but it's bad to eavesdrop so I turned my back to enter my room and head downstairs for breakfast.

"Aki-chan?"

I froze when I heard my name. That's Kyo's voice. He must be with Yamato. Did they see me? Crap. But it's not like I listened on purpose. Maybe if I explain myself properly they won't get mad. A sheepish smile was plastered on my face. I was about to shyly turn to face them and explain that I wasn't trying to eavesdrop at all and that I just accidentally heard them when they started talking again.

"Do you really think it was right to do that?"

ACK!

I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

SOORRRYYY!

I was about to scream my apologies when I heard Yamato laugh. I suddenly felt petrified. He laughed at me? Is he not mad at what I did?

"Right? Kyo, it isn't about it being right or wrong?" he chuckled. "It's about enjoying. Whether or not she turns out to be an interesting thing is up to her."

"Interesting thing?"

"Yeah, why do you think I hired her? It's of course for my entertainment."

Wha— Who is 'her'? Are they talking about—

"Don't treat _**Aki-chan**_ like a toy!"

ME?

"Aki-chan? Aki-chan? You, guys, really get along."

"Don't change the subject. Last night, I thought you asked me to do that because you are ready to make up with her."

"Nah. It's because she's so into romance-dramas. Who would have thought she'd fall for something as dumb as that? She didn't even realize how impossible that kind of thing is? An overly dramatic family background? A passion-driven artist? Who has a sickly sister? A cruel and strict father? A weak mother who can't defend her son? And having a rich inheritance yet being disowned?" He laughed really loud as he continued. "Those kinds of fairytales only happen in dramas, Kyo. Only in fiction."

Yamato's laughter felt like stinging pins and needles all over my body. All of it? From last night? Were they nothing but lies? My body trembled as I felt like I was shaken. I know that I'm a stranger to Yamato. I also know that I do not have any meaning to him. I am not even considered as his friend. But I didn't realize that he'd be playing with my heart too. I didn't realize that he can go as far as to crush me like this. It's like I don't amount to as much as a normal human measures. He stepped on me like I was some weed. He made me believe in all those lies because he thinks it is fun to toy with a naïve girl like me?

My eyes are burning. My heart is pounding. My breathing is labored and I feel like I'm about to fall on my knees any second now. This is too much.

Why is he doing this to me?

What wrong did I ever do to him so that he'd treat me this way?

I felt so drained and tired after hearing them. Why it felt worse than when Yamato pinned me on the sofa is also a question I wanted to ask. It wounded me deeper. It may be because I believed it whole-heartedly. Or maybe it was because it was Kyo who played a part in those lies? I shooked my head and walked away shakily. I need not hear more.

Tears still didn't fall from my eyes but it felt more and more suffocating in my heart. I held on to the wall for support. This kind of challenge won't make me give up on being a mangaka. It'll only be until I'm done with that manga and then I can break loose from all this hell and find a new job elsewhere. That demon prince won't be able to thrash me easily. He wants to test my perseverance and strength? I'll show him. I'm seriously pursuing my career as a mangaka. Unlike him, I worked hard to get here. I passed lots of obstacles to get this far so I won't ever let him ruin what I've strived for.

"Good morning, Kyo-san! Yamato-san." I smiled as I greet them when they entered the mansion. I purposely waited on the stairs and pretended I did not hear any of the conversation from the garden.

"Aki-chan?" Kyo seemed surprise at my bright disposition but then he immediately returned my smile. Yamato, on the other hand, ignored me and just went straight to his room using the other staircase opposite where I stood.

Kyo followed him too with his eyes and then as if he remembered I was there, he jolted and turned to face me. "AH! Sorry, Aki-chan. Kazuki isn't in a good mood today. He didn't really mean to ignore you." He smiled apologetically.

I smiled and went downstairs to meet him. "It's okay, Kyo-san. Thanks for last night, by the way."

"Ah," he looked away guiltily as he brushed his hands through his hair. "About that… I think, we need to talk."

Huh? Kyo isn't going to tell me the truth right? He'd also lie more to me right?

Kyo gazed up to where Yamato went and then quickly he took my hand and briskly pulled me out of the mansion and into his car.

"What? Where are we going, Kyo-san?"

He started the car and speedily drove away as he answered, "You need to know something first. About last night, I hope I can be forgiven.."

My eyes widened. This is… he's really going to tell me the truth?

Kyo stopped the car in a park. There are almost no other people with us in the park even though the park is very lovely. It's very natural and peaceful with all the tall trees and wooden benches placed far apart from each other in random areas.

"This park is where I find myself at peace when everything is so troublesome."

I looked around as he led me to a bench overlooking a small village. I gasped. The view is so breath-taking. It's like the view near my home. I felt relaxed when we sat down and enjoyed the scenery for a bit.

"Do you also like it here, Aki-chan?"

I nodded at him as I closed my eyes. When I was younger, my father used to take me on a view like this. Always when we have free time, we'd go to the bench under a tree near a cliff where we can sit and enjoy the weather. I shared my happiest and roughest times with him too in a place like this. When fall comes, we'd pick the biggest leaf we could find and contest over who will be able to bring home the biggest leaf to press against a book. During winter, we'd create Mr. Snowveggie using a carrot, black beans, and two pieces of calamansi. And then, when Spring comes, we'd pick flowers together and present them to mother. While on summer days, we'd be sweating a lot while we take refuge under the tree's shade and feast on a cold juicy watermelon. On days which were sad, I cried. On days which were happy, I laughed. All of those were spent with my father. I gave a soft sigh as I opened my eyes. Those memories were my precious childhood days when my father and I still talk. I smiled with sad eyes.

"Aki-chan…" Kyo wasn't looking at me when he called me. "I'll share with you this secret place I go to so that you will be able to let your heart rest."

I stared at Kyo and noticed how gentle his face is. It's the first time we've ever talked like this and it feels like I'm meeting a new Kyo. Not about work. Not about Yamato. It's just about anything random. It's about anything we like. I'm grateful that he's opening up to me. It feels strangely touching.

"Kazuki isn't really a bad person." He started and I couldn't help but feel uneasy upon hearing the demon prince's name. "But he is quite the immature brat."

"He's spoiled and arrogant. He is very skeptic and sometimes he'd really be harshly picking on anyone but he didn't really want to hurt anyone. It's because of his recklessness that all of these make me worry about both of you." He sighed and it felt like he's having such a hard time. Noticing how his eyes show so much concern towards his best friend and also to me who shouldn't be much of his concern. I felt my heart grow warm.

"About last night… I don't know how to apologize." His brows furrowed and his eyes showed more worry and guilt than I can ever imagine him to present. I felt humbled and calmed. This kind of feeling makes me feel healed. At least someone cares about how I feel. His lips parted a bit. "I—"

"I know about it." I interfered with his words. His eyes widened and he carefully looked at me straight in the eyes. So much worry, guilt, and regret in his eyes. I don't want to let him suffer a hard time explaining. He is truly kind. I am not that evil to let him be like this. He breathed nervously with his eyes looking at me intensely. Why do I notice so many things about Kyo?

"It's all right." I smiled at him. "I know you didn't mean anything bad." He seemed to relax a bit after hearing me say those words.

He brushed his hands again through his hair. "Uh, but I'm really sorry, Aki-chan. I didn't really want to do it. I just thought I—"

"Then, could you do me a favor in exchange for that?"

"A favor?"

"Yup! Don't tell stupid Yamato that I know." I grinned at him as a plan started to form in my mind. "I'd love to give him a taste of his own trick, Kyo-san."

He stared at me, dumbfounded for some seconds. And then he broke into laughter. I was taken aback at his sudden childish laugh. I watched him laugh and noticed how beautiful his expression is when he has loosened up. His laughter infected me too and, for the longest while, we were laughing as I animatedly planned all my revenge strategies in front of Kyo.

We spent the whole day just strolling around the park. Eating out in some Italian restaurant, trying the boat ride on a nearby river, visiting a small bookstore, and designing our personalized ice cream which we ate when we got back on the bench summarized our day. Looking at Kyo as he enjoyed watching the small village below us, I realized that he is such a dreamy person. He is so mature and dependable. But more than that, he is very warm and is a child at heart. It's almost like he isn't part of reality. So kind and caring.

I didn't realize how long I've been watching him until he turned to face me and gave me a smile. "You're so cute, Aki-chan." He chuckled. "There's ice cream on your chin." He took a handkerchief from his pocket and bended to remove the smudge on my chin. I froze under his stare while he wiped the ice cream off my face. If he had stared into my eyes, he would have easily seen how nervous I got with just having him bent close to wipe my chin. My heart was beating furiously as I watched his eyes open and close. That wonderfully relaxed and yet sincere expression is so much like a fictional character's feature. So unreal and yet so enticing.

"There." He beamed at me. "It's almost night. We better get going. Kazuki might be worried. I hope I gave you a time as great as what you have given me." He said as he stood up and offered his hand to help me up as well. I wonder if he knows that he gave me more than a good time. I smiled as I took his hand and stood up.

Whenever I'm with Kyo, I feel like I'm in Heaven. He's so warm and kind. Like an angel straying from the heavens to bless me with such kindness while I'm in hell, he becomes someone who is my refuge as the chaos of the demon prince engulfs me. I do not deserve his time and concern but I'll selfishly be happy to receive them. If Dear God will allow it, then, I wish I can become his Heaven even just for a day and repay him the same compassion he generously showered upon me.

_And so to me, the heaven that Master Nobuo described to me must be Kyo._

**~To be continued~**

windlady: Merry Christmas! I updated this as a gift. I hope everyone is having a great time today! Eat up and celebrate the season. Christmas is for love and family. ^_^

To the readers who are following my other stories, be prepared for DECEMBOMBARDMENT! Coming soon... 3


End file.
